


Shall We Dance?

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [10]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dancing, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a tough day for Raleigh, he comes home to Chuck and their daughter and realizes it's not such a bad world after all; as long as he's got these two in his life.</p><p>Or: Raleigh finds Chuck and Keegan dancing. Really short and really sugary sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to bed but had a song stuck in my head that I didn't want in my head, so I put on "Book of Love" by Peter Gabriel and before I knew it, I was typing. I regret nothing. I really like this one, I like the sentimental moment that it is. The song was in the movie Shall We Dance (which is where I got the story title from) and because of that, the song always makes me think of dancing.
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Raleigh entered his house exhausted from working in the California sun, rebuilding the damage caused by the War. It was late, he’d missed family dinner and all he wanted to do was collapse in bed and sleep for a few days. Today was a bad day and Raleigh just wanted it to be over.

Raleigh made his way to his bedroom to change when he heard the soft music coming from Keegan’s room. Forgoing changing, he made his way to his daughter’s room and peered in.

Neither Raleigh nor his heart was prepared for the scene inside his daughter’s room.

Chuck had Keegan in his arms and was slow dancing with their daughter to an old song on repeat. He smiled; it never ceased to make his heart swell when he saw Chuck like this with their daughter, so soft and loving.

“Go clean yourself up and you can join us.” Chuck said softly, looking at his husband with a smile. Raleigh nodded and went to do just that.

“We watched Shall We Dance after dinner and felt like dancing.” Chuck told Raleigh as the older man joined the two in Keegan’s room. Keegan nodded with a smile and grabbed Raleigh’s sweater in one hand and tried to pull him towards her and Chuck.

With a fake huff, he followed her instructions and soon found himself partially holding her with one arm while the other was wrapped around Chuck’s waist. Chuck had one arm helping Raleigh hold Keegan in place and the other was resting on Raleigh’s shoulder. The two adults moved softly and in sync, daughter curled up in between them, Chuck’s forehead pressed to Raleigh’s.

Raleigh no longer wanted this day to end; he wanted to stay here in this embrace forever. He almost wished there was someone to take a picture but since there wasn’t, a mental picture would have to do.

Raleigh could hear Keegan’s even breathing, she’d fallen asleep yet neither parent wanted to separate. It wasn’t just because they’d wake her up either; they really didn’t want to stop.

“The world doesn’t seem so ugly from here.” Raleigh whispered as he continued to move with his husband.

“I could stay here forever, in this moment, frozen for eternity.” Chuck replied, a genuine smile on his face.

Neither former Jaeger pilot knew how long they stayed twined together, slowly moving in sync to a song that was played at their wedding, holding their daughter. The only reason they stopped was because said daughter woke back up, so they put her to bed.

After putting their daughter to bed, the two made their way to their bedroom and laid down in a comfortable silence, curled up together, the only noise to be heard was the song playing in the background from the speakers on Chuck’s bedside table.

“I love you, you know that right?” Chuck said just before the two fell asleep, squeezing Raleigh’s hand and facing his husband.

“You know I love you too, right?” Raleigh replied and kissed Chuck’s forehead before drifting off to sleep, the younger man falling asleep seconds later.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing so much sugary sweet fluff that I'm sure we're all having dental issues. I still regret nothing. This one is probably one of my favorites, so far, in the series. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> I finally decided on where they live, hooray!  
> In case you hadn't noticed, I like the idea that Keegan would be one of the two things in life that Chuck's not emotionally stunted in, the other being his relationship with Raleigh. I like writing him vulnerable and loving and soft with Keegan, it's a great contrast from the brash egotistical kid we see in the movie.


End file.
